narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kisame Hoshigaki
}} | english = }} | position = Left ring finger }} is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha within the Akatsuki. Background Kisame is a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, an ever-changing group of ninja that wield particularly large weapons in battle.Naruto chapter 142, page 04 While in Kiri, Kisame was given the title of "Monster of the Hidden Mist". He is also known to have formed a connection to Suigetsu Hozuki and his brother. His former country, the Land of Water, now seeks him out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations.Naruto chapter 141, page 04 Kisame later joins Akatsuki and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Appearance Kisame has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, , means "Demon Shark". Kisame also wears a dark purple nail color, like Itachi. Personality Kisame is rather battle-loving, enjoying to fight with others. However, Kisame is usually forced to leave a fight, being paired with Itachi (who only fights when necessary). When this happens, he has been known to inform his opponent(s) that they "don't know how lucky they are." Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Kisame enjoys mutilating his opponents; as seen when he suggests cutting off Naruto Uzumaki's legs to make him easier to carry.Naruto chapter 145, page 18 Kisame is also one of the few members of Akatsuki that gets along well with his partner. Kisame has a loyalty to Itachi, willing to take any commands his senior gives without question and constantly looks out for his well-being. Although Kisame does have his pride, he acknowledges Itachi as the stronger of the duo. Part I Return of Itachi arc Kisame is first introduced alongside Itachi during a mission to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki. After he and Itachi gain attention due to their unusual clothing, Kisame and Itachi face off against Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, two Konoha Jonin. However, Asuma and Kurenai stand little chance and are almost immediately defeated. The arrival of Kakashi Hatake, however, prevents their deaths. While Itachi fights Kakashi, Kisame waits patiently for Itachi's victory. Before Itachi delivers the final blow, Kakashi remembers Jiraiya's warning and recognizes the duo as members of the Akatsuki from their black cloaks, which prompts Itachi to change his mind and orders for the latter's capture. After Itachi orders for Kakashi's capture and Asuma's and Kurenai's deaths, Might Guy arrives and kicks an attacking Kisame in the face (to which Kisame resents to this day). Following Guy's arrival, Itachi orders Kisame for their retreat, not wanting to start a large-scale war. Itachi and Kisame then continue hunting Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya. After Itachi hypnotises an attractive woman to seduce Jiraiya and leave Naruto alone, Kisame and Itachi confront Naruto in a hotel hallway. Kisame considers removing Naruto's legs so he can not run away, though Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, shows up in time that distracts the two from Naruto. When Naruto attempts to fight, Kisame uses Samehada to absorb all of Naruto's chakra. Kisame then attempts cutting off Naruto's arms so he won't be capable of leaving. Before he can do this however, Jiraiya arrives and defends Naruto. Kisame then reveals to know who Jiraiya is, and chuckles after witnessing the two share a small argument. Following the encounter, Kisame and Itachi are driven off by Jiraiya, failing to capture Naruto. Sasuke Retrieval arc While not making a physical appearance, Kisame does appear as a hologram during an Akatsuki meeting. In the anime, he asks about how long it's been since they were all together. Part II Rescue Gaara arc Kisame gets a Part II introduction in the form of a clone to distract Team Guy from rescuing Gaara. Kisame later reveals his choice to fight Team Guy as revenge getting kicked in the face (but grows disappointed when Guy doesn't remember him). While Guy is barely able to withstand Kisame's attacks, the rest of Team Guy are incapable of trading blows and are eventually locked within Kisame's Water Prison Technique. However, Neji frees himself and the rest of his team using his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Upon being forced into a corner, Guy opens his sixth gate and defeats Kisame's clone with the Morning Peacock technique. Hunt for Uchiha arc Kisame successfully manages to capture the Four-Tailed Beast (without a scratch), his assigned Tailed Beast, around the same time Team Snake is formed. During the following Akatsuki meeting to seal the Four-Tails, Kisame and Itachi are informed of Team Snake's formation with Sasuke as its leader. Kisame is later told by Itachi to stand guard outside the former Uchiha clan headquarters and to let only Sasuke through. After Sasuke leaves the rest of Team Snake, Suigetsu (who is a former candidate for The Seven Swordsman of the Mist) starts a fight with Kisame, wanting to claim Samehada as his own (although it is unknown if Suigetsu can't even hold it, since spikes will appear when held by anybody but Kisame). It is presumed that their fight was interrupted by Zetsu (based off of Kisame's conversation with Tobi later on), but Suigetsu and Kisame are revealed to both be alive following Sasuke's fight with Itachi and it seems he will be aiding both Akatsuki and Hawk. Kisame later encounters Tobi, who reveals his identity as Madara (who was a former Mizukage whom Kisame worked under). Kisame comments that he feels a lot better knowing it's him who's pulling the strings. Senjutsu Training and Sasuke Moves arc Kisame is seen with Madara and Zetsu, all of whom appear as holograms, sealing the Eight-Tails (which Sasuke successfully captured) in another hidden Akatsuki hideout. In a surprised twist of events, the host popped, reverting back into a tentacle of the Eight-Tailed beast. Madara is shown to remain silent, as Kisame comments that Sasuke has been fooled in the latter's attempt to capture the jinchūriki. Weapon & Abilities Kisame is said to be the strongest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. At one point Guy battled a clone of Kisame's with 30% chakra-supply, and Guy was forced to open his Sixth chakra gate in order to survive. Kisame himself proved powerful enough to successfully capture the Four-Tailed Beast's Jinchūriki, despite noting his target's exceptional powers.Naruto chapter 353, pages 03-04 Though a difficult task by his own admission, Kisame merely complains that he is "a bit tired".Naruto manga chapter 353, page 04 Guy also notes that Kisame has superhuman strength in their battle.Chapter 258 page 8 Kisame's weapon is called Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword that shaves skin instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of absorbing chakra, but requires Kisame's own chakra to perform such feat. Only Kisame is allowed to wield Samehada;Naruto chapter 258, page 02 if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle and it returns to Kisame's side.Naruto chapter 257, page 17 His method of battle revolves around wielding water-based jutsu in combination with his powerful taijutsu and raw physical attacks.Naruto episode 82 His shark-like qualities carry over to the type of techniques he uses in battle, as he often shapes bodies of water into the forms of sharks that proceed to attack opponents. Kisame has also been known to display astonishing speed and incredible physical strength capable of matching (if not surpassing) Guy in taijutsu skills capable of staying toe-to-toe with him. He has also demonstrated impressive mastery of water-based jutsu to the point of being able to alter the entire battlefield by using his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to create a lake's worth of water to give him the field advantage and to use for attacks.Naruto chapter 256, page 03 The main reason of Kisame performing such a feat is because he has the largest chakra reserve in all of Akatsuki (according to Pain), implying that he has a particularly large amount of chakra flowing through his body (Karin states she has never seen so much chakra in one place), though it is unknown how much he can use. Even when he fights at 30% power in one instance''Naruto'' chapter 260, page 16 his chakra supply is compared to that of a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox-enhanced Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin Exams.Naruto chapter 256, page 02 Quotes * "My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!" * "I heard that that kid Zabuza fought you." * "I'll enjoy shaving you to death." * "Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around... Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." * "It seems this beast has the brain of one as well." * "I take back what I said earlier. You have the brain of an insect, not a beast." * "My five sharks will rip you to shreds!" * (To Kakashi in the anime)"I heard you and that punk Zabuza had it out awhile back..." * (To Jiraiya in the anime)"You're being outwitted by a little boy, I must say Master Jiraiya, but that is really disappointing, especially when you're one of the three Sannin." * (To Guy in the anime) "Might Guy, huh? Mighty stupid looking guy!" Trivia * According to Pain, Kisame's reason for fighting is "Grudges". References